


Armor

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [97]
Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Body Horror, Con-Solation, Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Gen, Physical Triggers, Spider-like aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: 'How the hell did Eve end up with all the damn blame?'
Relationships: Aneela & Dutch | Yalena Yardeen, Aneela/Delle Seyah Kendry
Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444172
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Colls, Grimorie, Mswyrr, and Scribe for their feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> I initially planned for this to premiere at this year's Wiscon, but instead submitted it to Con-Solation.


End file.
